


(all the glitz and glamour) and baby you're a liar /continuation?/

by j_f_david



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Stripping, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 02:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_f_david/pseuds/j_f_david
Summary: AU in which Kanda is a stripper and Lavi oh, does believe it now





	(all the glitz and glamour) and baby you're a liar /continuation?/

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tysunkete (aozu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/gifts).

> Original work (https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024470) posted by tysunkete (aozu). After many years of knowing there won't be a second chapter, i couldn't help the urge to write a sort of continuation?  
I know it was intended that they enter a friends with benefits relationship before they get together or something, but i imagined Lavi couldn't act like his normal self after realizing that Kanda likes him and especially after realizing that *he likes Kanda too*.  
Supposedly continues right where the original fic ends. Oh, and i really wanted to see a mercyful Kanda towards Lavi - but only him. hehe  
Also i stg none of my works, not even my full novels have this much sex in it (or it just seems a lot to me bc i usually not one to write sex scenes unless it's necessary for the story ^^").

’I’m going to shower first.’ Kanda gets up from the floor in the hallway, leaving Lavi no time to react.

Lavi doesn’t even want to react in the end, because he doesn’t know how. He just fucked his best friend. It only just starts to sink in. Holy fuck, he fucked his best friend! They definitely can’t tell anyone. Especially not Yuu’s siblings or father. Also, this can’t happen again, it won’t happen again – Lavi tries to convince himself, still sitting on the floor.

When he hears the tap turning off, he realizes that he’s still where Yuu left him, and let’s admit it, out of cowardliness he darts into his room, not wanting to meet his flatmate again just yet.  
He doesn’t have to worry about it too much though, as he hears Kanda’s door shutting behind him right after he leaves the bathroom. Well, then now he’ll go to take a shower too, after all he’s not only sweaty but sticky too. Because he had sex with Yuu. Damn, he has to get over the fact that it happened.

During a good hot shower his brain works hard to figure out, what’s next. Will they do it again? Or was it just a one-time thing? How will Yuu act around him afterwards? Gahh, too many questions to keep him anxious.

He goes to sleep dead tired; he hadn’t slept much in the past few nights, working on an essay that he handed in today, then he had sex with Yuu. Here we are again, he thinks – his brain is just not able to process what happened. However, he falls asleep surprisingly fast, probably because of the last few days’ exhaustion.  
The next morning he creaks his room’s door open to see if Yuu is around, but he finds the flat empty. Fine, he still isn’t sure he could face his best friend just yet.  
He tries to occupy himself with reading, then when that doesn’t work, studying for school, but to no vein. He’s on edge, waiting to hear the front door open, but if he heard it, he’d probably just dart to his room again.

Evening comes, and still no Yuu, when it hits Lavi, his flatmate probably went to school or the library and then to work for the night. As a stripper. Now he believes it, oh, he does. But now that he remembers, the vision of that night when Yuu gave him a lap dance at the strip club comes to his mind and he’s feeling himself hardening again. Fuck, will it has no end? He thought he’s over this after he fucked Yuu yesterday.  
Lavi can’t help himself, he goes to his room, making sure to lock his door and jerks off to the memories of last night. But after the real thing, it’s just like bandages applied to an open wound without treatment. Oh, he wants to fuck Yuu again.

Just as the thought forms in his mind, he hears the front door open – Yuu coming home after his shift at the club. He listens for a while for any movement, but he barely hears any shuffling around the flat. What is his best friend doing?

Curiously he puts his ear to his door to hear more, when one huge knock resonates through it.  
Shit, he’s still without his pants.

‘Coming!’ Lavi yells, hurriedly putting on a pair of pants.

When he opens his door, he sees Yuu standing right in front of it, one eyebrow raised.

‘Welcome back!’ Lavi tries with a cheery voice, but even he can hear how forced it is.

‘Why are you hiding in your room all day?’

‘Am not! And how would you know, you weren’t home all day.’

‘Usually you’re up in the morning when I am, and you’re still up and out on the sofa, reading when I come back in the night.’ States Kanda.

He is right, Lavi thinks. He still acts suspiciously, or more like he does it again, and this time Yuu is quicker to question him, not giving him days like before.

‘I’m not hiding, I just felt like being in my room.’ Lavi blurts out in the end and they both know it’s a lie.

But Kanda doesn’t push it, with a last “do you think I’m stupid?” look he turns and heads to his own room.

Lavi feels like he dodged a bullet, but it’s true, he has to get a grip. Falling asleep is a task now, but without noticing he dozes off pretty quickly.

The next day goes almost exactly as the one before, Lavi mostly hiding and Kanda being so busy, he just comes home to sleep.

By the fourth day Lavi feels safer, so he leaves his room in the morning, and of course he meets Yuu in the kitchen area. He suddenly feels the urge to bolt back to his room, but that would be so obvious. So he greets his flatmate and makes some coffee for himself.

For a surprising change, this time Kanda seems to be lost in thoughts, grunting back a greeting just out of habit, not paying the slightest attention to the redhead.

‘What’s up, Yuu?’ Lavi asks automatically, without giving much thought of the consequences of starting a conversation.

‘Nothing.’ Kanda answers shortly, not even looking at Lavi.

Nothing, my ass, thinks the redhead.

‘Come on, Yuu,’ He puts a hand on his shoulder. ‘what’s eating you?’

‘Take your filth hand off of my shirt.’ He glares, finally looking at the other.

‘Sure, sure, as soon as you tell me what’s wrong.’ Lavi even pats his shoulder, just so he can touch that shirt more – that’d get a rise of Yuu.

‘I told you, nothing!’ The dark haired stands up abruptly, freeing himself from Lavi’s grasp. ‘I’m going out.’ And with that he grabs his bag and jacket and he’s out through the front door in no time, leaving Lavi frozen in place, hand still in the air.

‘What the fuck…’ Lavi murmurs to himself.

Something is definitely going on that Yuu doesn’t want to share with him; maybe it’s time to give Daisya a call – just have to make sure to not mention that he fucked his brother. Damn.

‘Ha ha ha!’ This is Lavi’s greeting of Kanda when that one finally gets home, not giving him a chance to go to his room.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you?’ Kanda halts.

‘I know what your problem is!’

‘What!?’

‘A little birdie told me, the quality of your performance dropped at work, and that gives you trouble. Ha!’

‘Fucking Daisya…!’ Kanda curses through gritted teeth. ‘Even if it was true, it’s none of your business, asshole.’ With that, he tries to dash by Lavi, but that fucker grabs his shirt and that stops him. ‘Let. Me. Go.’

‘Na-ah, I need to hear more!’

‘You definitely don’t, and I wouldn’t tell you shit.’

‘Then I’ll just have to go see it for myself…’ Lavi wonders aloud, but that makes a scary grin appear on Yuu’s face.

‘You want to check my performance?’ With that question he overpowers the redhead, pushing him into the sofa, half climbing on him, keeping that wicked eye contact he does while he strips.

This is bad news, Lavi kinda shits himself while turning on immediately and he regrets everything. But he knows Kanda will not have mercy on him now. He already started with slowly unbuttoning the expensive shirt he wears right now, and swings his hips in such a seductive way, Lavi can’t keep his eye off his crotch.

When the shirt is off, Lavi hopes that Yuu will think it was enough of a lesson for him, but he’s oh, so wrong; Kanda slowly lowers himself on the other’s lap and starts moving so very slowly, it’s driving Lavi mad.  
That’s it for the redhead, he grabs Kanda’s hips and pulls and pushes and when Yuu isn’t backing out, he puts a hand behind his neck and smashes their faces together in a heated, messy kiss.

There’s no going back now, Kanda does his job and Lavi just wants more, pulling him closer, touching him all over, and when he can’t take it anymore, he lifts Yuu and lays-pushes him on the sofa, pulling off both their pants and it only half-registers in his brain that Yuu is rolling with all of this without hesitation.

What’s more, he seems to just lay back and let Lavi do whatever he wants. And right now what Lavi wants is to fuck Yuu, but he somehow wants a bit more than that. How to explain it…? There’s no time to think.  
Lavi decides that for starters, he grabs both their dicks together and jerks them off, so it’s not only him who gets to enjoy the most. And it works, a soft moan escapes Kanda’s mouth as Lavi’s strokes get harder. When he feels that he can’t handle it anymore, as in cue, Yuu shifts under him, half freeing himself, but not going anywhere. Instead he grabs the back of Lavi’s head for a long and wet kiss and the redhead almost falls off the sofa when he realizes that meanwhile Kanda is stretching himself with his other hand.

Barely a few minutes pass like this when Kanda shifts again, grabbing Lavi’s leaking cock and putting it in himself almost halfway on his own.

Lavi is both impressed and loses any remaining control, and he thrusts, deeper and deeper, as much as he can until he feels all his length inside Kanda. Then he starts moving, slowly first, but his movements get faster and faster very quickly, mostly because under him, Kanda is arching his back and puts on such a sexy face, Lavi feels like coming already.

But he can’t just yet, he wants to see Yuu feeling good more, more, more, he wants him to never be able to forget how good this feels.

He slows his pace just ever so slightly that he gets an annoyed grunt from under him, but he muffles it with a deep, wet kiss, twisting his tongue in Yuu’s mouth, who responds by grabbing a mop of hair on Lavi’s head and pulls it while pushing their faces together more – if that’s even possible.

Soon Kanda starts thrusting upwards, urging Lavi who takes it as the sign that he’s reaching climax, so in turn he starts pounding harder and faster again, and Yuu comes, sticky liquid stuck between their abdomens and Lavi is just seconds behind, coming in his best friend.

They both pant heavily, and the uncollected Yuu is a mess under the redhead and he once again takes the time to admire this rare and such beautiful sight.

For a few minutes they’re slumped together, but when Kanda calms down, he pushes off Lavi of himself, who falls from the sofa to the ground.

‘Ouch!’

‘Get off me.’ He commands, but he already shoved Lavi to the ground just moments earlier.

‘Yuu, why?’ Lavi winces, both referring to what they did, now for the second time and to him landing on the floor without warning.

‘Didn’t you want a sample?’ Kanda asks, getting up and stepping over Lavi, who’s still on the ground.

‘Well, yeah, but this wasn’t exactly just stripping…’

‘Are you complaining?’ Kanda turns and glares from the bathroom door.

‘No, no! I just…’

‘I’m gonna take a shower.’ The dark haired boy cuts in, and sure enough, he already shut the bathroom door behind himself, leaving Lavi there like last time.

‘What the…?’

Lavi’s at a complete loss. He fucked his best friend twice now! How did it even happen?!

The ever so smart Lavi is dumbfounded. No matter how he wracks his brain, he can’t explain the last let’s see, about one week’s events.

First time he finds out that Yuu likes him, and he’d be damned if he isn’t attracted to him too. But the second time, there was no real reason for it to happen.

Poor Lavi, in his loss and self-pity for not understanding a thing, he repeats his hiding-from-Yuu routine again for the next few days.

He’s half expecting for it to end up like last time, but Yuu doesn’t bother looking for him or asking him or confronting him, if they accidentally slip by one another. They don’t even talk besides the necessary greeting from Lavi and a grumble in return from Kanda.

And of course, now the redhead can’t go a day without jerking off at least once to the memories when they had sex. So pathetic. It doesn’t matter what he’s trying to do, read, listen to music, study, whatever, his thoughts always wander to Yuu and the images of his naked sexy body with those fine abs and beautiful features and– Hell, no, he needs to concentrate. He has an exam coming up in two days, and all he knows is that it’s a hard one.

Not to mention, that lately when he hears the other coming home from work, he remembers that Yuu’s actually a stripper and it makes him angry, knowing that various guys see him half naked and get lap dances from him every night.

Finally he decides to do what he’d done with that essay he had to turn in – focus on studying and forcing his mind to stay focused, even to exhaustion, so when his head hits the pillow, he’s instantly asleep instead of thinking of… him.

On the day of the exam he sleeps in, so he has to run to the school and he enters the classroom, panting, just in time, when the teacher hands out the exam papers. His lateness is not appreciated, but with a scowl the teacher gives him a paper too just when he sits down.

Man, this exam was the worst! And he’s smart, so that has to mean something. Yeah, and that something is his lack of concentration he presented in the last week or so.

Lavi heads home dead tired, his brain finally unable to think of anything at all, going blank and it’s a welcome peace.

However, when he enters their apartment, his flatmate stands in front of him, arms crossed in front of his chest – de ja vu, thinks Lavi.

‘Hey, Yuu!’ He manages and tries to pass him on the hallway corridor.

Surprisingly, Kanda lets him, but he follows him so close, Lavi can feel his glare on his back.

‘What?’ He turns back suddenly, snapping at the other, who almost bumps into him, but halts just before they collide.

‘Why are you not talking to me?’ Kanda questions.

‘Whaaat?’

Kanda is not one to hold conversations or just simply talk to anyone, so he demanding why Lavi is not talking to him is definitely weird.

‘There’s always some bullshit coming out your mouth directed at me, among others, but nothing in the past week.’

Well, he isn’t wrong, one of Lavi’s favorite activities has always been to annoy Yuu as much as he can by talking about anything he can think of, especially things that would anger the other, because that’s so funny.  
‘I was busy studying for today’s exam.’ He answers after a too long pause and he averts his eyes.

So that’s how it is, he just can’t look at Yuu after all the agony he’s been through just thinking about him lately. And of course Kanda notices.

‘You have some stupid thoughts again in that thick head of yours.’

‘Sure, sure, as always~’ Lavi waves him off with a fake smile – still not looking at Yuu – and turns to head to his room, but the other grabs his arm with a strong hand locking on his wrist, yanking him back.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you this time?’

‘Nothing.’ Lavi doesn’t dare to turn, so his back is still to Kanda.

‘The fuck, nothing! And you don’t look me in the eye again.’

‘Yuu, just let me go.’ The redhead says defeated, with a quiet voice.

The last thing he wants right now is to talk to Yuu, to be in the same room as he is, to being touched by him.

To his surprise, Kanda does let go of his arm, but doesn’t move from behind him.

‘Is it about having sex with me?’

Lavi almost chokes on his on saliva, turns on his heels to face his flatmate, frantically waving his arms as to say no.

‘Did it not feel good?’ Kanda presses.

‘How, what, no… I mean yes! No! I mean it felt good!’ Oh, so good, a better word is incredible.

‘Then what? Seemed like you don’t want to do it again.’

‘What the hell?’ Lavi’s jaw drops. ‘You want to do it again?’

‘Why the fuck not, if you say it was good?’

‘Why…? Well, having sex with you… frequently? Wouldn’t that be weird?’

‘And why the fuck would it be weird?’ Kanda starts to get angry, it seems. As to why, Lavi has no clue.

‘Because we’re flatmates. Best friends. Those are not the kind of relationships where people have sex with each other on occasion.’

‘But you said you liked me.’

‘You said you liked me first.’ Lavi pouts. ‘Well, correction, you indicated it first.’

‘So?’ Kanda is getting annoyed by the second.

‘Ahh, how could I do it to you?! And by the way, fuck you, because we had sex, I can’t think straight, I always think about you, and it’s all your fault!’ Lavi bursts out, losing all his remaining composure.

‘Ha?’

‘Fuck! I mean, I can’t concentrate on anything because you’re always on my mind.’

Kanda raises an eyebrow and his features turn into slight amusement.

‘And?’

‘And it isn’t normal! Why is this happening to me? Why did you have to have sex with me?’

‘You’re trying to blame me, asshole? If I remember correctly, we both had sex with each other.’

Lavi can’t retort immediately. Yuu’s right, if he didn’t want to fuck him, he wouldn’t have done it. Twice. He hangs his head and he just doesn’t know how to go on with this conversation.

But it seems like Kanda is giving him a life belt as he sighs and opens his mouth to talk.

‘You think about me a lot, you said?’

‘Not a lot. All the time.’ Lavi’s shoulders slump.

‘Sounds a fucking lot like you don’t just like me but have feelings for me.’

Lavi jolts up and he can’t believe his ears. What is Yuu talking about? He’s never been in love – sure, he dated people before, had his fair share of romantic relationships and one night stands, but he’s never been in love. Could it be…?

‘No way…’ He blurts out.

Kanda’s sight is irritated this time.

‘Do you feel anything when we do this?’

And with that, he reaches out to touch Lavi’s face, slowly inching closer his own face to lean in for a kiss and the redhead’s heart starts hammering in his chest like it wants to jump out.  
But before their mouths touch, Kanda retreats and waits for the other’s reaction.

‘So?’ He steps back.

Lavi is so disappointed. He was so worked up to kiss Yuu, and the lack of it leaves him wanting it even more.

‘I wanted to kiss you…’ He admits.

‘That’s all?’

‘Fuck! No, I want you. I want to fuck you.’

‘You just want sex?’

‘No. I don’t know. I think… I think I want to make you happy.’ Lavi gives in and all his bottled up and buried deep thoughts start forming sentences and he just lets them flow. ‘When we have sex, I want to make you feel good. When I know you’re at work and other guys stare and drool at you and you give them lap dances… I don’t want that. I don’t want anyone else to touch you or lay an eye on you.’

‘Sounds an awful lot like you’re in love with me.’ Kanda massages his temple.

‘Yeah, I guess, I am! Are you happy now?’

‘Took you fucking long enough to realize it, airhead.’

‘What?’ Lavi blinks a few, slowly, staring at Yuu.

Kanda waits for it to hit him.

‘You mean, you… you love me? Since when?!’ Lavi now almost yells at the other.

‘Shut up, you’re noisy.’

‘No, wait, since when are you in love with me?’

‘Does it matter?’

‘Huh?’

‘Now, will you fucking stop acting weird, or do I have to do this every second week?’

‘Yuu… you love me.’ Lavi mutters, still toying with the idea.

And not just this, but he’s in love with the dark haired too. And Yuu’s right again, it didn’t start around now for him either, he just didn’t realize it. Fuck, he was such an idiot.

‘Now that’s out, stop avoiding me and such.’ Kanda says as an afterword and turns to go on his business.

‘You want to leave like this?’ Lavi panics.

‘Like fucking what?’ Kanda stops but doesn’t turn.

‘We just found out we’re in love with each other…’

‘You did.’ Kanda corrects.

‘Same difference, it’s all new to me, give me just a fucking second to let it sink in!’

‘Done.’ Kanda starts again after literally one second.

But Lavi grabs the back of his shirt, to which he knows very well, Kanda will stop moving forward, unless he wants his precious shirt to tear.

‘Let go of my shirt, you fucking asshole, you’re leaving fingermarks, damn it!’

Though any other time Lavi would stop to argue and annoy him, this time he just practically jumps in front of the other and kisses him.

It feels so good. Not that it didn’t feel good before, but with his feelings on the loose, knowing that Yuu loves him too, the kiss is especially sweet – special. Their first kiss as lovers?  
Fuck, this train of thoughts gets Lavi turned on so fast and so hard, he even gets a little dizzy.

Their kiss is messy, even kind of sloppy, but that’s just because Lavi is still processing the last few minutes’ conversation. Every sensation seems new, but with his feelings out in the open, he wants to pay attention to every little detail from a new perspective.

He’s relieved when Yuu returns his kisses, and they only half consciously start inching closer to the sofa – will they even make it there?

In the end, somehow they do, and Lavi kinda throws Yuu on it, who lets out a yelp, but he’s right on top of him to muffle the sound with another kiss. Getting rid of their clothing goes smoothly, except when Lavi rips off Kanda’s shirt, to which he receives a long list of curses, but he couldn’t care less.

For a change, the redhead decides that this time he’ll be the one going down on Yuu, kissing his body all the way down, from his neck, to his collarbones on which he sucks a little, then his nipples getting a slight shiver out of Yuu, then he licks his abdomen, trying to give a kiss to every muscle on his abs, then he reaches his tights and starts teasing him by biting each side, kissing closer and closer to his dick. He takes his sweet time with all of this, but by the end an impatient noise leaves Kanda’s mouth and in fear of his head being smacked, he finally pays attention to the leaking cock, licking along the side and at the tip before putting it in his mouth. Oh, the sound of pleasure this action causes to come out of Yuu’s mouth is worth his one good eye.

He starts sucking, slowly moving his head up and down, using his tongue to lick it occasionally, and shortly he starts feeling Kanda’s hips thrusting slowly; meanwhile the black haired decided to grab his head and Lavi feels what he supposes could be considered rough caresses.

Soon enough though Lavi starts to hear Kanda trying to form words along the lines of ‘I’m gonna’ and ‘coming’, so he gives his all to make it the most possible pleasurable before feeling his mouth getting filled.  
He sits up and the sight before him is unbelievable, it’s driving him crazy; Yuu is spread out, panting heavily, his abdomen rising and falling at a fast pace, while his long, beautiful hair is a mess, around him and on his shoulders. But the best thing is his face, so pretty, eyes still closed from the climax just before, his features are relaxed but hungry, and Lavi doesn’t want to make him wait – not to mention his own hard erection. He swallows and towers over Yuu, still taking in the sight.

Kanda cracks his eyes open a second later and a smirk appears on his face, as if saying, “not as bad as he expected”, referring to the blowjob, since both know it was the first time Lavi gave one.  
And Lavi would be offended, but he’s so happy he managed to please Kanda, he just kisses him joyfully.

What he doesn’t expect is that in the same moment Yuu grabs his hard cock and starts stroking it. It’s bad news, because he’s already leaking just because he sucked Kanda.

But Yuu knows this too, so he just gives enough force to his hand to make Lavi feel good but not to drive him to climax right away. Oh no, he has plans first.

It seems to Lavi that the more they do it, the less Yuu cares about stretching himself beforehand, because just in a few minutes he’s already half in by the hands of Kanda. He doesn’t really mind it though, as long as it’s okay with the other. He’s still cautious, putting it all slowly, but Yuu seems to disagree, pushing his hips down, earning a surprised noise from the redhead.

‘Move… already…’ He demands between pants, and to encourage Lavi, he leans on his elbow so their heads are closer and pushes his tongue into the other’s mouth, with a long wet kiss.

Lavi doesn’t need more, he starts pounding into Yuu with all his might, still paying attention to which angle gets the more pleased groans from the black haired boy.

However, it doesn’t take long for him to come, considering all that happened since they started, but Yuu doesn’t seem to mind it. Instead, after a few long minutes’ break he gets out from under Lavi, which causes protesting sounds from the redhead until he sits on him, rubbing their cocks together with clever movements of his hips.

‘Oh.’ Lavi only manages as realization hits him.

Kanda waits for him to get hard again – which is almost instant – and positions himself to sit on his erection, lowering himself faster than when they did it like this, at the very first time they had sex.

Lavi thought he’s over the sight of Yuu riding him by now, but maybe because of his newly discovered feelings, it’s a whole new experience; he watches him, his graceful movements, the swaying of his hair behind his back, savoring the feeling of his nails digging into his chest.

When he’s over all this, he grabs Kanda’s dick, giving him a few strokes to which the other can’t keep in a pleased noise. He thumbs the head, sending a shiver through Yuu’s body, then he grabs his hips and starts thrusting in tandem with him, only to come again, right before Kanda does too.

This time Yuu slumps on him with all his body, seemingly not wanting to move an inch and Lavi is happy for it; he puts his arms around his body, stroking it and his silky hair, planting kisses on his head. It’s so peaceful like this, just for the time being, before Kanda decides it was enough and his ever charming personality takes over – Lavi chuckles to himself.

‘I guess, you were right. I love you, Yuu.’

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic had been written by the expressed permission of the author of the original fanfic.


End file.
